korra's deffence
by lilytames
Summary: why i defend korra


**Korra **(The Legend of Korra)

Hating on the Avatar, people? That could be dangerous for your physical well-being.

**Selfish; doesn't think about the consequences of her actions**

Congratulations, bashers! You've identified a little thing called a _character flaw_. Everyone has them, fictional characters and real people alike. Those are things that are a part of a person's personality, and are things that she needs to work through and keep under control.

**Gets everything too easily** **(e.g., getting her bending restored)**

That's a flaw in the writing, not the character. And for that matter, I think that Mike and Bryan did pretty well with what they had. When Nickelodeon greenlit "The Legend of Korra," they only gave Mike and Bryan twelve episodes to present a single story—meaning, they only had twelve twenty-minute episodes to present _and resolve_ the Equalist conflict with as few plot holes as possible. They weren't given the next fourteen episodes until well into development, at a point where it was far too late to change anything.

**Isn't worthy of being the Avatar**

You aren't magically selected to be the Avatar, nor do you choose to be the Avatar; it's how you're born. I believe there was quite a bit of explanation and discussion over this with Aang in the original series. Yes, she makes mistakes, but isn't that part of being human (see: character flaws)?

**Abuses her bending**

…Kind of, yes. Korra sees being the Avatar as being all about the bending prowess, which she has in spades, and she likes to show it off, whether it's appropriate to or not. Kindly refer to my above discussion of character flaws.

**hooses simply to fight Amon and doesn't sort out the oppression of non-benders**

During the course of the show, Amon is a more pressing threat, particularly after he displays his ability to remove bending (_kidnapping_people to do so, even if they were/weren't gangsters [Bolin…]), and instigates terrorist actions and full-on _civil war_. Should non-bender oppression have gotten more focus? Perhaps. Keep in mind that there is, in fact, a second (and a third and a fourth) season where these things can be discussed and resolved.

**Chooses Mako over Bolin**

I would like to preface this by saying I am a _hardcore_ Borra shipper, and still think that he is a better match for Korra than Mako is, but that is neither here nor there. (It can still be canon! Three more seasons, fellow shippers~) Unfortunately, Korra was simply not interested in Bolin like that. For those who say that Bolin deserves Korra more, I would like to remind you that people are not objects to be won or deserved, so please cease that line of thought. Korra just loved Mako more—you don't choose who you love.

**Breaks up Masami**

I also like Masami. But Makorra was always endgame (for season 1…~), and Mako pretty much screwed that relationship up all by himself through his own mistakes (_character flaws_, people). Korra, you could argue, does hold some fault with the fall of Masami, because her feelings and actions made Mako start reconsidering his relationship. But the fault is largely with Mako, who returned Korra's kiss, hid it from Asami, and was very avoidant of discussing any relationship problems.

**Overreacts at the loss of her bending**

As touched upon in the series, bending is part of who a person is. Having your bending forcibly removed would be like losing a limb. And as the Avatar (and who she is as a person), bending was _everything_ to Korra. It was part of what defined her. Then suddenly, it was all torn away. Not to mention, she'd already been having self-confidence issues as the Avatar (she felt she couldn't save people, she continually compared herself and was compared to Aang, etc.). When Korra's bending was removed, so was all of her sense of self-worth and confidence. I hope you people who claim this _**NEVER**_ try to use it on real people, because it _**WILL**_ have serious consequences—if not to you, then to the person you're telling it to.

Korra fandom, I know _quite a few_ of you are very vocal in your hate of specific characters. Would you all please take a step back and reevaluate your reasons why,and korra haters ?


End file.
